


"I think yer beautiful"

by slof



Series: One hundred ways to say 'I love you' [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a drunk wbk, Drinking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof
Summary: Osamu, after having unpacked to get ready for a new restaurant opening for Miya Onigiri, has to deal with two drunks, one Miya Atsumu and Akaashi Keiji. Thankfully, Sakusa takes the other twin, though that just means Osamu has to deal with Akaashi himself.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: One hundred ways to say 'I love you' [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	"I think yer beautiful"

**Author's Note:**

> For @ps_angelala (on twitter) SORRY THAT THIS LITERALLY TOOK SO LONG. I've never written this pairing before but it was actually kind of fun to write once I got into the groove of it. I hope the fic makes up for the literal days that it took <3

“‘Tsumu, I swear to god, if ya don’t--”   
  


“I know what ‘m doin’!” The twin shouted back at his other half. He let out a sigh, crossing his arms. “Why don’tcha ever trust me?”

“Probably ‘cause yer who ya are,” Osamu answered from behind the counter. He was trying to get some help setting up yet another  _ ‘Miya Onigiri’. _ It had only been the beginning of creating his business, and everything about it was already getting so popular. Osamu hated to admit it, but Atsumu had actually been a huge help to him, starring in a commercial Osamu had. The popular volleyball player gathered a lot of attention to Osamu, he’d never tell his brother he was grateful for that though.

“That’s uncalled fer,” Atsumu mumbled. He let out a sigh, messing around with the small box of napkins that sat on the counter. Leaning over, he rested his face in the palm of his hand and let out a tired sigh. “Why don’tcha just ask ‘Kaashi fer help?” He said quietly under his breath to tease him, but he had said it quietly in hopes that Osamu wouldn’t hear him.

The twin picked up on it though and swung a towel that rested on his shoulder down on top of his brother’s head.

“Hey, watch the hair!--”

“Shuddup.” 

“Yer face is red,” Atsumu said with a smirk as he fixed his hair.

“No, it ain’t.”

“It ain’t but I scared ya, didn’t I?”

“Leave--”

“Okay--”

“To get more from the truck,” Osamu finished with a hard glare.

Atsumu let out a groan and stood up, his body acting overly dramatic in slowed, sluggish motions as he made his way out the door.

Osamu let out a sigh, hands on his hips as he watched the door close. He looked around the newly bought building. It already smelled of onigiri and warm coffee, a mix of peppermint (Osamu’s fault) and vanilla (Atsumu’s fault). 

He thought back to the tease from his brother. Even though he knew it was a tease, his brother’s words still stuck to him in the back of his mind. 

_ ‘Ask ‘Kaashi.’ _ Osamu let out a scoff as his hands fell from his hips. He made his way into the back office and sat down at the desk in there. The surface was scattered with papers that Osamu had already filled out, he just needed to organize.  _ ‘Right. ‘M gonna ask Akaashi to help with this. What’s he gonna do? Eat all the onigiri behind my back?’ _

Osamu chuckled to himself, not being able to erase that image of Keiji when he had first taken a bite of the onigiri he had been selling at a Black Jackal match. His face had been so--Osamu wasn’t afraid to admit it to himself--adorable. That adorning look that stretched across Keiji’s face was one that Osamu would cook all night for.  Though that really wasn’t something that Osamu should be focusing on right now, not his crush toward the best friend of one of his brother’s teammates. 

He cleared his throat and began to clear off his desk, ordering the papers so they were all ready to hand to banks or officials--whoever.

* * *

Osamu watched as Atsumu leaned back in the stool, one hand gripped onto the counter, the other hand tilting a bottle back as he chugged the drink. Atsumu broke away from the bottom with a loud, overexaggerated gasp, or maybe it wasn’t an overexaggeration because the way that he wobbled in the seat told Osamu maybe his twin had just a little bit too much to drink. There was also the small, pink tone on his cheeks that Osamu knew meant his face was burning a little too hot, the drool in the corner of his mouth--his brother was truly a mess.

They had finished setting up the new Onigiri restaurant. Papers had been sent in, tables were washed, floors were swept and mopped, windows were sparkled, ovens were shined, dishes were put away and ready for the opening day. The twins decided to sit back, relax, and pop open a bottle of wine that Atsumu had brought over in plans of a little celebration.

Even though he knew damn well that Osamu didn’t drink, not normally at least. It wasn’t that he didn’t like alcohol, he actually enjoyed the taste of most wines, he just wasn’t a fan of being the drunk friend doing stupid shit and getting caught, recorded, arrested, or all three.

So he leaned on the counter, watching Atsumu with an amused smirk as his face was tinted pink, eyes were bigger than usual. He rocked unstably in his chair, slurred speech, tousled hair. Osamu probably let it go on for a good ten minutes, listening to his brother rant of stupidly about his boyfriend.

“‘N then he just--” Atsumu threw his hands up a little, and if he hadn’t set down the bottle a minute ago, Osamu would already be cleaning up broken glass. “He just--did that!” 

“Uh-huh,” Osamu nodded with a smirk as Atsumu finished his story. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened it to messages. The younger twin was about to text the other’s boyfriend that he should probably come to pick him up and get a warm bath ready, but he paused when he noticed some unread texts from around ten minutes ago. “Oh,” Osamu let escape his lips.

“Wha?” Atsumu leaned on the counter to peak over. “Wha is it?”

“Looks like yer not the only one drunk tonight, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu muttered as he read the string of texts.

  
  


**Akaashi:** Osamui

**Akaashi:** os

**Akaashi:** Osam

**Akaashi:** Osmaua snswer text

**Akaashi:** osasi

**Akaashi:** ..’;

**Akaashi:** bkokuto sia d imdurnk 

**Akaashi:** in eed aride ? 

  
  


Osamu sighed and moved out of the chat to do what he planned to originally do. He left Atsumu’s boyfriend a single text explaining everything, and he got the answer he expected.

  
  


**Sakusa:** Of course. I hate him. I’ll be there in ten.

  
  


“What is it? Ya never told me. ‘Samu, ‘Samu--” 

“God, yer annoyin’,” Osamu muttered as he pushed Atsumu’s face back. Atsumu fell back in the chair, almost falling out of it as he caught himself with the counter and laughed.

“Almost went floor, crash, boom.”

“‘Floor, crash, boom’?”

“Yah,” Atsumu hiccuped and pointed to the floor, “like, almost went floor, crash, boom,” he repeated.

Osamu chuckled. “Uh-huh, right, sure, ‘Tsumu.”

“Ya’ve never?” Atsumu asked as if it was a complete sentence.

“Nope,” Osamu still answered.

“Lucky.”

Osamu rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly at his drunk twin. He put his attention back to his phone and the texts. 

  
  


**Osamu:** Where are ya

**Akaashi:** I ddontkn ow ?

  
  


Osamu sighed, but he couldn’t help but smile.

  
  


**Osamu:** Can ya send a location

**Akaashi:** how

**Akaashi:** a whatt

**Osamu:** I’m gonna call ya so pick up

**Akaashi:** cocool

  
  


Osamu lowered the phone and went to call, taking one glance to check in on his brother before he raised the phone to his ear. The twin had wandered off to one of the booths in the restaurant and laid down, probably passed out but Osamu couldn’t tell from the distance they were at.

The phone rang a few times before someone on the other end picked up.

_ “Hello?” _

“‘Kaashi.”

_ “Yes.” _

“Where are ya?” Osamu asked as his fingers drummed on the table, he kept an eye on his brother while he held the phone.

_ “Some bar Bokuto dragged me to. Do you know alcohol is expensive?”  _ Keiji hiccuped over the line.  _ “Tenma is probably going to yell at me or something.” _

“Does Tenma know where ya are?”

_ “Probably.” _

“So if I text him, I’ll get a place?”

_ “Probably.” _

“Why’d ya not text him? Why me?”

_ “I dunno. I wanted an excuse to message you. You’re hot.” _

Osamu felt his face heat up, and then he remembered that Keiji was probably drunker than all hell, so he bit his tongue and called himself stupid in his head.

“Alright, stay where ya are, ‘kay?”

_ “Sure.” _

Osamu hung up the phone and texted the close friend of Keiji, one Udai Tenma. After he finished typing up his message, (a simple, quick  _ ‘Do ya know what bar Akaashi is at?’ _ ), he headed into the back office to fix up things for tomorrow. 

He set the bottle of wine that was nearly empty in the fridge, quickly cleaned the dirty glasses that only lasted Atsumu a few minutes before he had started drinking straight from the bottle anyhow, cleaned up any spills that the drunk twin had left on the counter from rapid hand movements from when he had the glass--Osamu was actually kind of glad he had switched to the bottle.

The front door opened, the sound of the bell hitting the top of the door--the first time Osamu had actually heard the bell hit the top of the door. He peaked his head out of the office and gave the man who walked in a small wave before he disappeared back into the office. With one quick sweep with his eyes, Osamu turned the light off and left the room to where his drunk twin was laying in one of the booths.

“How long ago did he pass out?”

“I dunno,” Osamu shrugged to Kiyoomi’s question as he stared down at Atsumu laid in the booth (Osamu was right, he passed out). “Like, maybe five minutes.”

“He smells awful.”

“Yer tellin’ me,” Osamu muttered, and he pulled his phone out of his pocket as Kiyoomi dealt with the drunk. He looked down at the messages, a reply from Tenma, a few texts from Keiji that were just unreadable strings of words or numbers. Osamu thanked Tenma and ignored the texts from Keiji, he’d just have to see exactly what they were when he got to the bar. “Ya got ‘im?” Osamu asked as he looked up to the two.

“Yeah,” Kiyoomi said with a sigh. “Why? Heading somewhere?”

Osamu rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys from his back pocket. “Yah,” he said, tossing the wing spiker the set of keys. “Lock up fer me, will ya?”

“Where are you going in a rush?” Kiyoomi asked as he watched Osamu slip on his coat and head to the front door. The twin opened it, pushing it open with his back, the breeze from outside hitting him in the face. 

“Gotta pick up another drunk too.”

“Akaashi?”

Osamu raised an eyebrow. “How’d ya know?”

“Bokuto sent me snaps of him, Akaashi, and Kuroo out at a bar getting absolutely wasted.”

The twin sighed. “Of course,” he muttered. “Well, thanks, I guess. Good luck.”

“You too.”

* * *

Osamu had never been to the bar Tenma told him that Keiji was at before. Considering that he didn’t like bars, it made sense. 

He could confidently say he did not like this bar. Osamu was fine with liquor as long as he was drinking it in the comfort of his own home and alone, or possibly even with the addition of a close friend. Getting drunk in a crowded bar with strangers and everyone watching? 

Osamu didn’t have a death wish, he just happened to be Atsumu’s twin.

  
  


He stepped into the bar (at least he got properly ID’d at the front) and looked around, hoping to spot Koutarou’s hair since it stood out so well. Thankfully, it did, and Osamu could see the black and white hair from seemingly a mile away. He began to push his way through the crowd of drunks smelling profusely of alcohol and sweat. It was gross and another reason why Osamu didn’t like bars.

Osamu soon made his way to the three idiots that Kiyoomi had mentioned, Koutarou, Keiji, and Tetsurou. Koutarou had his arm wrapped on Tetsurou’s shoulder, leaned close. Tetsurou was on his phone, the two idiots were looking at something he had pulled up. Keiji sat at the edge of the booth, staring blankly at the glass of liquor in front of him. That glass had been full which made Osamu feel a bit better until he saw all the empty glasses.

He walked up to the table, grabbing Keiji’s attention quicker than he thought he would.

“Osamu.” Keiji hopped up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Osamu. “You came.”

“Did I have a choice?” He muttered as he placed his hands on Keiji’s waist to keep him from falling. It was clear that when Keiji latched onto him, he let go of his weight for Osamu to handle. “Hey, are ya two good?” Osamu asked the other two at the booth.

“What?” Koutarou asked. “Oh, hi, ‘Samu!” He gave Osamu a thumbs up. “Good. We’re good. We’re  _ really _ good. You want a beer?” Koutarou lifted a glass and handed it out to Osamu.

  
“Nah, ‘m good. Just gonna get Akaashi home,” he said as he held up his hand to deny. “Ya two get home safe, right?”

“Mhm!” Koutarou waved. “Thanks, ‘Samu!”

“See ya.”

  
  


Osamu helped Keiji out of the bar, paying the tab that had been on his bill before he left. Keiji’s arm was wrapped on his shoulder. The twin was most of his support as he made his way to the car.

He went to open the door when Keiji moved in front of it, leaning against the door to stop Osamu from opening it.

“Akaashi.”

“Osamu.”

“What?” 

Keiji wrapped his arms around Osamu’s neck again, this time clasping his hands together at the back of his neck. He pulled him down, Osamu felt himself freeze as their faces were inches apart. Being this close to Keiji punched Osamu in the gut. He was closer to him, his face, his eyes--the dark blue with a shine in it. His eyes seemed bigger than usual--possibly due to how drunk he was, but at the same time, Osamu wasn’t sure, and he wouldn’t mind being this close to the other when he was sober.

Though he wasn’t sober, so Osamu couldn’t do this.

“Akaashi, what’re ya doin’?”

“Mhm,” Keiji hummed at first, and he licked his lips. “Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Do it.”

“Yer drunk. Let me open the door so I can drive ya home.”

“Kiss me and I’ll let you open the door.” 

Osamu sighed, a chuckle escaped his lips as he tried to pull away a bit, a hint of nervousness slipping out that was far too obvious that even the drunk picked up on it.

“Osamu, I’ll let you in on a secret.” Osamu stayed silent as he stood this close to Keiji, their fronts basically pressing together as he had his arms wrapped around him. “I, Akaashi Keiji, really want you to kiss me, sober or not.”

“Yer literally drunk.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want you to kiss me. If anything, that means I’m more trustworthy because why would I lie?”

“That logic is stupid.”

“Mhm, I don’t care.” Keiji drew closer, his lips now a few centimeters away from Osamu’s. “Tell me a secret now.”

Osamu sighed mentally. He bit his lip, maybe it counted as an effort to get his lips further away from Keiji’s but mainly to try and not say  _ his _ secret.

Though Keiji was drunk, and he probably wouldn’t remember a thing.

So Osamu backed up a bit and sighed. “I think yer beautiful.”

Keiji giggled, knocking his forehead against Osamu’s chest before he looked back up at him, getting dangerously closer once again.  Osamu would be lying if he said he didn’t want to kiss Keiji, he wanted to the second he talked to him. The first conversation that Osamu had with Keiji--when Osamu had heard that smooth voice, soft laugh, hum after the bite of onigiri--Osamu wanted to kiss him. 

The Miya was a bit of a disaster gay when it came down to it. Shocker.

“If I kiss ya, you’ll move outta the way and get in the car?”

“Yes,” Keiji nodded. “Also, drive me to your apartment.”

Osamu scoffed. “Yer kiddin’ me, Akaashi.”

“I want onigiri,” Keiji mumbled as he let his head fall on Osamu’s chest. 

Osamu sighed, and he grabbed Keiji’s cheek with one of his hands. He moved in, pressing a soft kiss to Keiji’s other cheek. It caught the other by surprise enough for Osamu to safely wrap an arm around his waist and move him from the way of the door before carefully pulling him to sit in the passenger seat. Osamu buckled him in as if he was a toddler and closed the door.

He was able to get him into his apartment without a hassle and settle the half-conscious alcoholic down in his bed. Osamu took off the other’s shoes before pulling the covers over him with a sigh before he turned the lights off and left the room. The chef would just sleep on the couch tonight.

* * *

Osamu woke up with a slight backache, probably due to how he fell asleep on the couch but that was his fault if anything. He cooked up breakfast as fast as he could for himself and the hungover in his bedroom. There was a busy day for Osamu waiting for him, so he knew that he had to get Keiji home quickly so that he could get to the new restaurant opening.

He carried a tray of food to his bedroom and carefully kicked open the door. There was a hunched over figure sitting up on the bed, and he chuckled slightly as he moved the tray to one hand, his other hand now hovered over the light switch.

“‘M gonna turn the light on, ‘kay?”

“Oh, god,” a voice muttered in the dark and took a deep breath. “Okay.” 

Osamu flicked on the switch, the light hitting the room and Keiji hard as he winced and covered his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed, and the editor groaned. He rubbed the palm of his hands into his eyes with a sigh before he moved his hands away, blinking about a million times as he squinted at the twin at the door.

“Osamu,” Keiji muttered. “Fuck.”

“Mhm,” Osamu hummed with a smile as he walked into the room. He sat down on the bed next to Keiji, raising an eyebrow as he set the tray of breakfast in the editor’s lap. “How ya feelin’?”

“Like garbage,” Keiji grumbled. Osamu grabbed the cup of cold water and handed it to Keiji, then picked up the two pain killers he had set off to the side and handed them out to him as well. “Thanks,” Keiji mumbled quietly. He took the meds, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he lowered the glass of water. “Water never tasted so good.”

“Water doesn’t have a taste.”

“When you’re hungover it does.” Keiji set the glass down and looked to the plate of food sitting on his lap. “My god.”

Osamu chuckled. “I had to work quickly ‘cause I gotta go but--” Keiji grabbed him by the cheeks and pulled him over to him, pressing his lips to his, too quick for Osamu to even react. The twin’s eyes shot open, his hands stuck on catching himself from falling on top of Keiji and the breakfast.

Keiji pulled away, pursing his lips with a tint of pink on his cheeks. His thumbs rubbed back and forth on Osamu’s cheeks a few times before he lowered them to hold onto the sides of the tray sitting in his lap.

“Drunk me was kind of right,” he quietly said.

“‘Bout what?”

“About me wanting to kiss you whether I was sober or not.”

“Ya remember that?”

Keiji chuckled. “The worst part about my hangovers is that I actually remember everything unless I get  _ blackout _ drunk.” He bit his lip. “So I also remember what  _ you _ said.”

“Great.”

“It was sweet,” Keiji admitted quietly. “I was absolutely drunk and definitely not the greatest looking.”

“I think ya looked fine considering.”

Keiji pushed him in the shoulder with his palm, and Osamu chuckled.  “Exactly,” he said. “Like I said, ‘sweet’.” Keiji sighed. “I’m sorry about all of this though.”

“Hey, it gotcha to kiss me so I ain’t really complainin’.” Keiji laughed again, and he nodded. “I gotta go though,” Osamu said and reached out, cupping of Keiji’s cheeks in his hand. He rubbed the thumb back and forth subconsciously. “But ya can take a shower and steal whateva, ‘kay? Just lock the door after yerself, I’ll leave the keys on the counter.”

Keiji just nodded, and Osamu stood up. He pressed one kiss to the top of the mess of hair of Keiji’s head and slipped from the bedroom.

  
  


Osamu was feeling pretty good about today, all things considered.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @mattsuhana


End file.
